oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Gray
Drum Solo: Gray announces himself as a pirate. → Drum Solo: Gray openly shows his skills as a drummer. |residence = Drum Solo: Gray makes his debut. |epithet = "Sticks" (スティック, Sutikku)Drum Solo: Gray is referred to as his nickname. |age = 17 |status = Active |height = 5'9" ft. (175cm) |weight = 138 lbs. (62.5 kilograms) |bounty = 60,000,000Christmas Gift: Gray's bounty is increased to 60,000,000. 10,000,000Bounty Application: Gray is rewarded a bounty of 10,000,000. |dfname = Dora Dora no Mi |dfename = Drum Drum Fruit |dfmeaning = Drumming |dftype = |backcolor = c65353 |textcolor = FFFFFF |birth= April 4th |dfbackcolor = FFDF00 |dftextcolor = FFDF00 }} Tony Gray Drum Solo: Gray makes his debut., also known by his nickname "Sticks" Drum Solo: Gray is referred to as his nickname., is a , , and a , more specifically a Drum Solo: Gray openly shows his skills as a drummer., whose currently residing within . He got his nickname due to the drum sticks he always carries around and uses for his performances across various islands within the Grand Line and he's made a reputation for himself for being a talented drum artist. Gray chose the life of a pirate due to the freedom he believes pirates have when it comes to exploring the world and wishes to share his artistry across the world by entertaining people with his fast and upbeat style. For his transgessions against Marine law and after engaging in several skirmishes with them, Gray was awarded a bounty of 60,000,000.Christmas Gift: Gray's bounty is increased to 60,000,000. At the moment, he's currently signed with Oceanic Records under a contract as a muscian.Oceanic Records Signing: Gray is signed to Oceanic Records. Appearance Gray takes on the appearance of an average sized young man in his late teens with spiky brown hair and large silver eyes. He usually wears his signature beanie hat over his head that brushes down his normally spike hair. He's rather small in stature as he possesses a thin but reasonably toned physique underneath his clothes. His normal attire consists of a plain white V-neck shirt with black outlines along with a tied up red sweater that he'll either wear normally or wrap around his waist. Down below he spots a pair of green shorts and he'll wear sneakers that are either white or red as those are his two favorite colors to don. As for accessories, Gray spots a pair of silver headphones around his neck and a normal sized ring on his index finger. Drumsticks.600.332669.jpg|Gray seen with his signature drumsticks. Misaki_Injured_Full.png|A fullshot appearance of Gray. Yata.Misaki.full.1380953.jpg|Gray in the manga. 49e51f10fed4c514306d90d7e13a1d1a.png|.An alternative costume for Gray. Yata.Misaki.full.1436509.jpg|Gray without his beanie. Yata.Misaki.full.1436507.jpg|Gray wearing a hoodie. Personality Gray is a carefree and laid back individual with a welcoming personality that reflects his open lifestyle and musical affinity. He's usually always sporting a confident, borderline cocky grin on his face as he doesn't stress out over the small stuff and lives life to the fullest without any regrets. He's quite prideful and boisterous about his drumming skills and doesn't tolerate anyone who tries to disrespect him as he's a bit of a delinquent in the sense that he'll become confrontational rather quickly. Though he tries to be polite and friendly, he's not afraid to step up to anyone who challenges him and can be quite foul mouthed when irritated. Funny enough, Gray is rather weak to compliments and can become easily embarrassed when praised on his skills and will usually rub the back of his head sheepishly. This is especially true in regards to women as Gray finds them hard to deal with when they swarm him for autographs or try to flirt with him due to his reputation as a talented artist. Though he may be a pirate, Gray doesn't partake in any usual dirty acts of piracy and is actually a rather upstanding person most of the time. However, that doesn't mean he's not willing to get his hands a little dirty in certain situations, such as stealing from the Marines or even disrupting public peace when it comes to his music. History Past There is currently no information on Gray's past but it is assumed that he was born somewhere in the Grand Line and grew up practicing his drumming skills before heading off on his journey. It is also assumed he consumed a devil fruit sometime prior to becoming a famous drum artist and built up a fanbase by performing on numerous islands within Paradise. Synopsis Adventures in Paradise For more information see: Drum Solo Gray is first seen performing in the middle of a plaza on an unknown island for those on the island and he quickly becomes the talk of the town due to his awe inspiring drumming skills.Drum Solo: Gray makes his debut. After finishing his performance, Gray is swarmed by fans alike and is shy to their praise, especially towards the young girls who are requesting his autograph and photo's with him. Before he can respond however, the Marines show up and tell the crowd to scatter before a Lieutenant Commander specifically addresses Gray and reports that he's been causing issues on various islands and in the process, insults Gray's talents as a drummer and also demands his surrender. Infuriated, Gray punches the Lieutenant Commander square in the jaw, declaring himself a pirate as he proceeds to engage the Marines in a brawl while showing off his combat skills along with his fighting style that involves his devil fruit.Drum Solo: Gray announces himself as a pirate. During the fight, Gray finds a chance to escape and breaks through and while running, notices a couple who were watching his performance from earlier. They converse for a bit before the Marines appear right on Gray's tail and Gray uses the enclosed space from the alley and the power of his devil fruit to collapse the nearby buildings onto the Marines. With a perfect opportunity to escape, Gray gives a farewell to the couple and proceeds to leave the island having now deciding to live his life as a pirate. On his way to the next island, Gray catches news of a drumming competition being held on and he uses his navigation skills to plot a course for that island in the hopes of winning the competition. ---- For more information see: Jam Session Sometime has passed since Gray officially become a pirate and he sets his sights on the Drum Off competition being held on . He arrives on the island a few days before the competition begins and is rather impressed with the island's cuisine, especially their hamburgers as he's seen chewing on on while heading to the platform where the competition will take place. Weapons Drum Sticks Gray's choice of weapon is unique as it acts as both his weapon for battle and his instrument for when he's performing. The drumsticks that Gray carries with him are around 16 inches long, which is the average size for an ordinary pair of drumsticks : Information about drumsticks, and do not hold any noteworthy features. It can be assumed just from their length and size that the drumsticks are incredibly light as Gray has no problems twirling them with his fingers and uses them with incredible speed and accuracy when drumming. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Gray has shown so far that he possesses admirable physical strength and speed during his skirmishes with Marine soldiers. One of his more noteworthy feats of strength was when he punched a Marine Lieutenant Commander right in the face and not only sent him flying back several meters, but also shattered the man's nose in the process. In terms of speed, Gray has been shown to be quick enough to react to gun fire and agile enough to maneuver through numerous marines and avoid their swords with relative ease. It is unknown what kind of training Gray underwent to obtain his level of physical ability but it can be assumed that he he's been in plenty of fights and has experience in combat. Gray has also been shown to be quite athletic and acrobatic as seen during his street performances, where he will usually do different kinds of flips and tricks with great skill. Devil Fruit Further information: Dora Dora no Mi '' Gray ate the Devil Fruit known as the Dora Dora no Mi,'' a Paramecia-type fruit that grants him the power to "drum" on both animate and inanimate objects and create special effects based on the sounds he produces. It is unknown at what point in Gray's life he consumed the fruit but it can be assumed he ate it for an extensive period of time due to his understanding and mastery of the fruit. Due to the nature of the fruit's abilities, it can be said that only someone like Gray, who possesses an incredible gift and talent for drumming, can utilize the full capabilities of this fruit. Musical Skills Gray is a musician and a very talented one at that as he's become recognized as a highly skilled drum artist across the vast seas of the Grand Line. He's only recently gone public with his drumming and he's already garnered a sizeable fan base around various islands for his eccentric and wild drumming style that leave audiences speechless at how skilled he is with his drum sticks. It is unknown how long Gray has been drumming for but it can be assumed that he's been drumming since a very young age as his passion for drumming is one of the more noteworthy things about him. Navigational Skills Due to travelling alone on his journeys, Gray has come to possess impressive navigation skills and uses them to traverse to different islands to perform. Relationships Family Enemies Bounty Major Battles Trivia * Gray's appearance is based off of Misaki Yata from the manga/anime; K Project. * The author created his name based off of two real life people; , who is a world class skateboarder and , a relatively well known drummer. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Paradise Characters